


Fucker monkey

by Monday_s



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Kink, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может произойти из-за одной мартышки, мобильного телефона, атрофированного чувства самосохранения и любопытства широкого масштаба. Бетинг: LadyQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucker monkey

Еще месяц назад Джейсон Броди не посмел бы назвать себя счастливым человеком, потому что в его понимании счастливые люди сидят дома на мягкой софе, смотрят сериалы, ходят на работу, получают деньги, общаются с друзьями, а не занимаются тем, чем занимается скоропостижно созданный воин племени Ракьят. Джейсон Броди ежедневно встречает на своем пути десятки проблем и не меньше опасностей, его пытается сожрать каждое живое существо, за исключением, кажется, людей, хотя и те, особо одичавшие, время от времени смотрят на него, как на кусок мяса, у него постоянно не хватает времени на то, чтобы залечить свои раны, его выбор теперь ограничивается тем, что лучше: гранаты или коктейль Молотова, штурмовая винтовка или снайперская, и, в конце концов, каждый пятый встреченный им на пути человек пытается создать в башке Джейсона пару-тройку лишних щелей, что ему самому нихрена не нравится. Но человек, каким бы он ни был, незаметно для себя начинает адаптироваться, подстраиваться под окружающее пространство, и, в конце концов, не просто смиряется со своей судьбой, а еще и начинает бороться. По крайней мере Джейсон Броди не относится к тому числу индивидуумов, которые предпочтут просто сесть и ждать своей смерти. Он, вроде как, особенный, у него, вроде как, еще остались те, кого надо защищать, и то, за что надо бороться, и он самозабвенно занимается этим, лишь бы не сойти с ума, лишь бы не потерять ту путеводную нить, которая все еще удерживает его на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью.  
  
Так что теперь, по прошествии времени, Джейсон, смело окрещенный некоторыми недалекими людьми не иначе, как именем одной из Диснеевских принцесс, каждый день радуется тому, что он все еще жив, что он может стоять на ногах, дышать, видеть, слышать и чувствовать. Какая у Джейсона роль во всем этом явно небесном, чудаковатом замысле? Он, вроде как, играет роль неуловимого мстителя. Стоило ему съебаться от одних ненормальных, и он попал в общество других, которые, вроде как, убивать его не собираются, но возложили на его до сих пор нихрена не понимающую голову сто и одну проблему, с которой почему-то именно он должен справиться. Только Джейсон не спешит, он тянет время между миссиями, занимается сбиванием шифраторов с радиовышек, охотится, помогает случайным людям, зарабатывает себе репутацию хорошего парня, и, в конце концов, крайне любит надавать всем пиздюлей на очередном аванпосту. Аванпосты стали его отрадой, это то место, где можно себя почувствовать как средневековым ассасином, так и невероятно опасным парнем-боевиком. Честно говоря, Джейсону кажется, что его пизданутую рожу знает каждый второй пират, и что уже скоро они сами станут ему уступать, но нет, блять, есть еще один участник этой далеко нерадостной истории, человек, которого боятся в разы больше, чем Броди, потому что вот он реально ебнутый на всю голову – Ваас Монтенегро, первый и самый опасный враг Джейсона, первый и самый уважаемый авторитет среди пиратов, первый и отличившийся помощник Хойта. Джейсон понял, что все плохо, когда впервые увидел эту свирепую, обезображенную ранами и наркотиками рожу, когда услышал голос, тембр которого имел свойство меняться каждые тридцать секунд, когда первый и последний раз пытался остановить кровь, хлещущую во все стороны из шеи Гранта. Он понял, что все особенно хуево, когда пообещал себе сжить Монтенегро со света, не взирая ни на какую хуйню, которая имеет свойство происходить на территории этого неизвестного географам острова.  
  
В общем говоря, очередной день Джейсона Броди начинался хуево, потому что какая-то в конец ахуевшая обезьяна решила, что граната лучший предмет, который она может свистнуть у безалаберного Броди, решившего прикорнуть в чаще сельвы. Короче говоря, Джейсону, везучему маленькому ублюдку Джейсону, повезло только в том, что граната рванула еще на лету и не была осколочной. Впрочем, это не помешало парню едва не навалить кирпичей от страха, подскочить на ноги с матом и начинать поливать все вокруг себя свинцом. Ко всему прочему, когда Броди попытался свалить от несуществующего врага, он крайне неосмотрительно налетел рожей на дерево и едва ли не разбил себе нос, но в этом же была и хорошая сторона – данная встреча в миг скинула с Броди остатки сна, и Джейсон наконец-то смог осознать факт того, что он мудак, а во всем виновата какая-то особо пронырливая тварь. Короче говоря, Джейсону нужен был релакс и успокоение нервов, посему он открыл карту острова и планшет, пара минут - и он сориентировался, что поблизости имеется один из крупных аванпостов, на который уже давно стоило бы совершить набег. Это была вторая ошибка Джейсона за этот день, и знай он о том, что принесет ему этот набег, он бы ни на сантиметр с места не сдвинулся. Но он не знал, и именно поэтому, вооружившись оставшимися гранатами и прочим арсеналом имеющегося в запасах оружия, направился через сельву на запад, туда, где по его расчетам располагался нужный аванпост.  
  
Собственно говоря, захвата как такового не произошло, этому помешал ряд обстоятельств, по стечению которых Броди сидел в главном здании аванпоста, а напротив него, с до безобразия радостным ебалом, на столе восседал тот, встречи с кем Джейсон не искал. Но стоит вернуться на несколько минут назад, и объяснить то стечение случайностей, которое привело к такому печальному и неожиданному результату.  
  
Джейсон пробрался туда, куда и намеревался, оставив после себя несколько трупов, что его совершенно не смутило. Занятый мыслями о своем прошлом и будущем, а так же попутно пытаясь не упустить из-под внимательного взгляда ни одного пирата, он не сразу расслышал доносящиеся из невзрачной пристройки главного здания стоны. Броди аж перекосоебило от такого расклада вещей, не то что бы он страдал вуайеризмом, как-то ему в джунглях не до этого, но именно сейчас, именно в самый неподходящий для того момент, Броди не смог пересилить свое любопытство. Вместо того, чтобы пойти и добить оставшихся пиратов, парень двинул прямиком к пристройке со смутными намереньями, судя по всему, ему было крайне интересно рассмотреть то, что происходило в этом сарае, или просто захотелось острых ощущений.  
  
— Нихуевое такое кино, - прилипнув еблом к окну, непроизвольно прокомментировал Джейсон. Постепенно бровь его поднималась, выгибаясь под невероятным углом, а морда вытягивалась от смешанных ощущений увиденного. По большей части Джейсона заинтересовали две шлюхи, ублажающие друг друга, и только потом, когда Броди присмотрелся, он все-таки смог различить, в самом темном и далеком углу помещения еще одно действующее лицо, и стоило ему понять, кого именно он увидел, и в каком положении застал, как ебальник Джейсона моментально скрылся за оконной рамой так, будто его там и не было вовсе. Ваас, он видел дрочащего, мать его за душу, Вааса! И знаете, что самое неприятное в данной ситуации? Броди не мог точно сказать на кого точно у него встал… Горе Воин опустил взгляд вниз, собственное достоинство наглядно давало понять, что никаких смертей на сегодня не предвидится, собственно как захватов и ряда прочей поебени, которой Броди, вроде как, любил заниматься между миссиями спасения острова от всяческого рода уродов и ублюдков. И вроде как, стоило бы развернуться и по-тихому слинять, но нет, жажда приключений вещь редкостного размаха, и вместо того, чтобы уносить свою жопу в тихое и уединенное место, он решил пойти на совсем рискованное дело.  
  
Искренне уверовавший в то, что сможет подорвать авторитет неприступного Монтенегро, Джейсон спешно полез в карман, откуда в мгновение ока, как фокусник, выудил пластиковый прямоугольник мобильного телефона. Включив на гаджете видеокамеру, Броди вновь вытянулся, аккуратно заглядывая вовнутрь, его махинаций никто, вроде как, не заметил, и, скорчив хитрое ебальцо, он нажал на кнопку «пуск», тихий писк звукового сигнала, замигала красная лампочка, запись началась. Джейсон не знал, почему ему так навязчиво хочется заржать, скорее всего, банальная истерика на фоне того, что ему активно кажется, что он совершает главную ошибку в своей жизни. Но запись уже идет, хотя вроде как не поздно закончить играть в «сам себе режиссер», свернуть лавочку и свалить отсюда, но шлюхи, да и Ваас на дисплее телефона выглядят так заманчиво, так живо. Броди морщится, потому что в паху теперь не просто тянуло, там болело. Вновь обратив взгляд вниз, на своего поднимающего революцию товарища, Джейсон тихо цыкнул, и когда поднял голову обратно, понял – его день не просто плохой, он однозначно хуевый. Из-за толщи грязного стекла, на него и в частности на телефон, взирала свирепая рожа начальника пиратов. И вот тут Джейсон все-таки заржал, глупо так, безнадежно и по всему видимому слишком громко. Он уже было хотел развернуться и уебывать отсюда куда подальше, как его сильно огрели по затылку прикладом, и последнее, что он увидел, это уже насмешливое ебло Монтенегро, жалко он не успел показать ему средний палец.  
  
Таким незамысловатым и более чем постыдным образом Джейсон Броди оказался в руках пиратов, точнее говоря одного – Вааса Монтенегро, который с до безобразия радостной рожей сейчас уже раз в третий пересматривал то, что успел отснять Джейсон. Шлюхи, само собой, куда-то ушли, и Броди, не знающему, что с ним будут делать – линчевать или просто ломать кости, было несколько не по себе от того факта, что он находится в одном помещении с ебанутым на всю голову представителем человеческой расы. Джейсона мелко трясло, то ли от страха, то ли от раздражения на свою неосмотрительность. Он сглотнул, когда Монтенегро отвлекся от дисплея мобильного телефона и поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Опять ты, и твой ебанутый телефон? Джейсон, блять, ты заебал, честное слово, - многозначительно произнес Ваас и спрыгнул со стола, за два шага он подошел к Джейсону и сунул телефон ему под нос, - Это что, блять, такое? Я тебя спрашиваю, окей… Я тебя спрашиваю, какой хуйней ты додумался заниматься на моем аванпосте? – Пират хватает его за волосы на затылке, тянет вниз, от чего голова Броди поднимается выше, - ты совсем ебанулся, Джейсон? Ты совсем охуел приходить сюда и портить мое времяпровождение фактом присутствия своей личности на моей, слышишь, бля? На моей, мать твою, территории? – Джейсон молчит, он не может ничего сказать, потому что рот заклеен широким пластырем, он не может ничего сделать, потому что руки стянуты за спиной тонкой бечевкой, которая неприятно врезается в кожу, и кажется, шевельни хоть пальцем и кожа лопнет. Ваас откладывает мобильный и берет со стола в одну руку пистолет, в другую небольшой, но всe равно выглядящий угрожающим, нож.  
  
— Ты тупой, Броди? Ты не знаешь одной банальной истины, она заключается в том, что надо учиться на своих ошибках, а не повторять их, ты это понимаешь, мудак? – Ваас тычет пистолетом куда-то в переносицу, и Джейсон быстро кивает головой, соглашаясь со всем сказанным, ему не нужна вентиляционная система в голове - ему и так хорошо живется. Монтенегро вскидывает руки, ходит по комнате, то и дело косясь на пленника, что-то бормочет, но Джейсон не может разобрать его слов, а после он снова оказывается слишком близко, смотрит глаза в глаза, и Броди непроизвольно вжимается в спинку стула, пытается ощериться, но пластырь мешает.  
  
— Короче, я придумал, я же ведь очень умный, а, Джесс? Как тебе это нравится, я придумал так, чтобы ебальника твоего больше не видеть, я накажу тебя, Броди, накажу так, что ты десять раз подумаешь, усек, бля? Не вижу реакции… - Джейсон опять кивнул и едва не заорал дурниной, когда пластырь резко сорвали с губ, самым подозрительным во все этом были два факта: его не убили с самого начала, и эта нехорошая улыбка на лице Вааса. Нож рассек бечевку, а Монтенегро двинулся обратно к столу, Броди моментально сорвался с места, но резко остановился, когда нож просвистел рядом и вонзился в дверь там, куда Джейсон только хотел положить руку.  
  
— Стоять на месте, блять, я тебя еще не отпускал, - рыкнул пират и вновь приблизился к нему, вжимая в дверь, и поднося к глазам телефон, на котором вновь проигрывалась запись, Джейсон смотрел то на экран, то на внимательные глаза Вааса, а еще Джейсон понимал, что у него, кажется, опять встает, блять. Ощутив прикосновение колена к своей промежности, он чуть на месте не подпрыгнул, и возмущенно посмотрел на Монтенегро, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что куда-то в челюсть прилетел увесистый удар кулака, от чего она хрустнула. Джейсон бы завалился на бок, если бы его мгновенно вновь не прижали к стене,  
  
— Тебе ведь это нравится, а, Джесси? Твоему приятелю нравится, и тебе, значит, тоже, блять, я прав? – Ну а что вы предлагаете еще делать? Конечно же, он кивнул, как минимум это правда, и как максимум другие варианты ответа не принимаются.  
  
— Ахуеть, Броди, ты меня удивляешь, смотри сюда, это же ведь еще не все, - Джейсон безвольно уставился на дисплей, на видео был Монтенегро, он вновь попытался отвести глаза, но чужая рука болезненно сдавливает пах, Джейсон негромко шипит и продолжает смотреть, Ваас улыбается, идиллия, блять. Мобильный пищит, оповещает о том, что видео закончилось, и Ваас кидает телефон через плечо, гаджет перелетает через всю комнату, врезается сначала в стену, а после падает на пол и разлетается на составные. Возможно, он и не сломан, но собрать все детали будет затруднительно, крайне затруднительно. Тем временем пират, удерживая Броди за волосы, тащит его через всю комнату и кидает в тот самый угол, где сидел, пока ему не помешали, сам же подтаскивает к месту стул, поворачивает его спинкой к Джейсону и садится, сложив руки на спинке, его взгляд выразительный и направлен прямиком на ничего не понимающего парня.  
  
— Хули сидишь? Раздевайся… Ты тупой или глухой? Человеческой речи не понимаешь? Я недостаточно четко говорю? Хорошо, блять. Раз-де-вай-ся, му-ди-ла, - по слогам цедит Ваас, приподнимается и достает из кобуры пистолет, который направляет на Джейсона, нетерпеливо качает им. - Так доходчивей, Джесси? Снимай свою ебучую одежду, сейчас же, - пират топает ногой, и Джейсон медленно, неуверенно стягивает с себя футболку и откладывает ее в сторону, - Продолжай, - пистолет неспешно качается в слышимый одному только пирату такт, руки Броди застывают над пряжкой ремня, и он поднимает раздраженный взгляд на пирата, только нихуя героического в этом нет, преимущество-то не на его стороне, такая вот у него удача. Ваас вскидывает ногу, бьет куда-то под колено, и Джейсон дергается, и возвращается в реальность, начинает расстегивать ремень, потом пуговицу и молнию, движения резкие, раздраженные, да и хуй бы со всем, пусть смотрит, псих шизанутый. И Ваас смотрит, смотрит и облизывается, сука, кусает потрескавшиеся губы, и не перестает мотать из стороны в сторону пистолетом. Это бесит. Джинсы летят в те же края, что и футболка, куда-то на пол. Броди не стыдно, ему просто пиздец как стыдно, он пытается прикрыть эрекцию, чем только вызывает смешок со стороны пирата,  
  
— Как девочка, милашка Джесси, ноги раздвинь, сука, - Броди поднимает глаза и смотрит с вызовом, Ваас вскакивает с места, рычит, он может простить один раз, может второй, но не третий, блять, в конце-то концов. Подойдя вплотную к пленнику, он вновь прислоняет пистолет к его бестолковой башке, опасно щелкает предохранитель.  
  
— Раздвинь свои, гребаные, ноги, - Джейсон сглатывает и нехотя подчиняется. Глаза закрыты, дыхание максимально ровное, - Умная девочка, а теперь порадуй меня, помоги себе сам, - шепот касается уха, и Джейсон вздрагивает от неожиданности и самой мысли того, что ему сейчас предлагают сделать. Это же будет его кошмаром на всю оставшуюся жизнь, или нет? Ваас нетерпеливо тыкает пистолетом в висок и отступает, вновь садится на стул. Джейсон комкает простынь под своей задницей, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Вааса, куда угодно, но только не на его усмехающуюся, самодовольную рожу.  
  
— Как жалко, что я испортил мобилку, можно было бы это записать, а потом показывать парням, какая же ты сука, Джесси, тогда бы тебя не боялись, тогда бы тебя даже не убили, тебя бы стремились поймать и поиметь, - Ваас хохочет, а Джейсон чувствует, как отчаянно краснеет. - Приступай, Броди, давай, я хочу посмотреть на тебя. Ты на меня можешь пялиться, а я на тебя нет? Это не по правилам, это не честно, блять. Давай, Джесс, никто даже не увидит этого, к сожалению, только ты и я, это наше персональное безумие, - голос Вааса сходит на заискивающий шепот, парень осмеливается поднять взгляд, Ваас напряжен, глаза бегают, он смотрит на него слишком внимательно, слишком оценивающе, слишком неприкрыто, слишком много «слишком». Джейсон путается в своих ощущениях, Джейсон понимает, что если он не будет подчиняться, то, скорее всего, получит пулю в лоб, да и кто гарантирует ему то, что он не получит ее после? И что вообще будет после? Броди передергивает в плечах, он нехотя кладет руку на свой член, мнет его, и кровь приливает к органу не взирая ни на ситуацию, ни на желание, это физиология, это ниже его моральных принципов.  
  
— Можно закрыть глаза? – Он не говорит, он хрипло шепчет, смотрит вверх, Ваас думает, и все-таки кивает, плевать, сейчас ему явно не до препирательств. Джейсон закрывает глаза, отсаживается ближе к центру койки, откидывается назад, прикасаясь спиной к холодной стене, подносит ладонь к губам и сплевывает на нее, а после растирает слюну по члену, обводит большим пальцем головку. Он отчаянно пытается представить себе что-нибудь, но пристальный взгляд то и дело напоминает ему про реальность, Джейсон хмурится и тихо рычит, припоминая шлюх с видео, глухо стонет, думая о дрочащем Ваасе, кусает губы. Темп сбивчивый, ноги мелко дрожат, и он спешит закончить со всем этим как можно быстрее. Но это же ведь его жизнь, а его жизнь всегда была полна разного рода сложностей, одна из которых образовалась и сейчас.  
  
— Какая же ты редкостная шлюха, Джейсон, - он слышит звук опрокинутого навзничь стула, слышит звук приближающихся шагов, чувствует, как проминается кровать под весом чужого тела. Монтенегро берет его за шею и толкает в сторону так, что бы он лег на кровати нормально, и почему Джейсон пропустил тот момент, когда ебнутый пират успел раздеться по пояс и растянуть ремень на штанах. Броди хрипит, ругается, отнимает руку от ноющего члена и открывает глаза и тот момент, когда Ваас наваливается на него, упирается ладонью в грудину и вдавливает в кровать, другой берет за шею, и склоняется к уху,  
  
— Мерзкая, ебанутая шлюха, - шипит он и сильно кусает за мочку, Джейсон упирается руками в его плечи, пытается отстранить от себя, но Ваас сложен крепче и весит, соответственно больше. Серия болезненных поцелуев жжет щеку и шею, и Джейсон выгибается и шипит от боли, когда Монтенегро впивается зубами в выступающую ключицу, а после проводит языком по наливающимся кровью бороздам.  
  
— Я прикончу тебя, блять, - шипит Джейсон, и впивается обломанными ногтями в смуглые плечи, оставляя глубокие, неровные лунки. Он кожей чувствует усмешку пирата, но не сопротивляется, а зачем? Что это изменит? Только если количество синяков на теле.  
  
— Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого прикончит, крошка Джесс, пока что ты моя сучка, так что закрой свою пасть и будь послушной девочкой, - конечно же, Ваасу была не нужна «послушная девочка», ему нравилось видеть сопротивление, нравилось подавлять его, нравилось наблюдать отчаяние и слушать крики. Он говорит как бы для справки, просто потому, что надо сказать хоть что-то, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой. Руки Вааса прикасаются везде, докуда могут дотянуться, Броди извивается под этими прикосновениями, хрипит и чертыхается, каждый раз проклиная себя все изощреннее.  
  
— Я тебе нравлюсь, Джейсон? Открой глаза, сука, когда с тобой разговаривают, - Джейсон мычит что-то нечленораздельное и открывает глаза, смотря на пирата со смесью похоти и гнева, скалится, щелкает зубами и вновь падает на подушки, получив крепкую пощечину, - Неграмотная шлюха, - шипит Ваас, склоняется ниже и проводит языком по сомкнувшимся губам. Он хватает под челюсть, давит, принуждает открыть рот, какое-то время Джейсон терпит эту боль, но все равно сдается, поддается и тут же чувствует прикосновение чужого языка, вкус виски и дешевых сигарет, вкус кокаина, втертого в десны, вкус крови и уксуса. Броди усмехается отчаянно и глупо, обхватывает пирата за шею, тянет ближе к себе, а второй рукой пересчитывает его ребра, нащупывает несколько грубо зарубцевавшихся шрамов, кусает за язык и губы, и в конце глухо стонет ему в рот, чувствуя сомкнувшуюся на члене руку. Вот это было реально нечестно.  
  
— Заткнись, блять, Броди, завали свою ебучую пасть, - Монтенегро злится теперь только на себя, его трясет от возбуждения, и в глазах, в этих серых глазах читается только похоть, не страсть, не желание, а именно похоть, животное, греховное низкое чувство. Джейсон усмехается, облизывает губы. Кажется, они на пару обдолбились тем, что с утра принял пират. Сердце долбит где-то в грудине, готовое перемолоть кости в порошок, сокращается судорожно, пропускает удары, и не только у Джейсона, у них обоих этот мешок из мышц, артерий и крови готов разорваться к хуям собачьим, как осколочная граната.  
  
Джейсона резко переворачивают на живот, ставят на колени, он жмурится, готовый к боли, он предполагает, что это нихуя неприятно, но это же и неизбежно. Монтенегро тяжело дышит где-то у него за спиной, над самым ухом, водит шершавой ладонью по спине и пояснице, шуршит тканью спешно стягиваемых с себя штанов. В воздухе разливается густой запах, в котором угадываются нотки керосина, Броди поворачивается, смотрит через плечо, как на руку пирата вытекает слабощелочное масло для первичной чистки оружия, морщится, просто, блять, прекрасно, и ничего более подходящего конечно же под рукой не нашлось, пиздец. Ваас молчит, сосредоточенно растирая жидкость между пальцев, а после вновь склоняется над Джейсоном, впивается зубами в его плечо и проталкивает в узкую задницу сразу два пальца, Броди рычит в ответ, пытается податься вперед, но начальник пиратской шайки держит его крепко, придавливая своим весом. К двум добавляется еще один палец, Ваас растягивает его медленно, наслаждается участившимся дыханием и хрипами, улыбается в плечо, щурится, как сытый кот. Он делает это не для него, а для себя, потому что долбиться в узкое тело, все равно, что пытаться присунуть ведру с песком – больно до слез и не совсем безопасно. Монтенегро сгибает пальцы, давит на простату, и Джейсон стонет неожиданно громко, пытается подняться на руках, но получает удар по хребту, и вновь покорно ложится обратно.  
  
— С-сука, - шипит он, упираясь башкой в промокшую простынь, облизывает соленые от пота губы, и вновь получает укус вместо ответа.  
  
— Шлюхе не терпится быть оприходованной, а, Джесси? Ты такая маленькая нетерпеливая сука, что рот свой вздумал открывать. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе пистолет в жопу затолкал и спустил всю обойму? Заткнись, окей, блять? Стони громче, блядина, но не тявкай, когда не просят, - рычит он куда-то на ухо.  
  
Парень чувствует, как головка члена трется об очко. И это же, блять, только вершина айсберга, Броди вновь принимает попытку съебаться, но вновь оказывается пойманным и подтянутым обратно.  
  
— Раньше надо было думать, мудила, - усмехается Ваас и резко входит. У Джейсона чуть ли глаза из орбит не полезли, взвыв от волны резкой, ахуенно сильной боли, он вновь дергается вперед, пытаясь соскочить, сминает в пальцах желтоватую ткань постельного белья, и ни на секунду не затыкает бурный поток отборного мата. Монтенегро отвешивает ему шлепок по заднице, и уже более аккуратно двигается вперед, его дыхание учащается, во вздохах слышны хрипы, только вот Джейсона это не радует, его вообще нихуя не радует в сегодняшнем дне. Он же, вроде как, плохая шлюха, хотя стоп, он еще час назад был типа воином Ракьят, блять.  
  
— Расслабься, бля, - легко сказать, нихуя невозможно сделать. Попробуй тут расслабиться, когда в твоей жопе находится орган, не предназначенный для твоей жопы вообще ни коим разом, и при этом тебе активно кажется, что еще одно движение и тебя порвет на части, как передутый гелием шарик. Джейсон складывает пальцы рук в «фак», и демонстрирует это творение Ваасу, тот отвешивает еще один шлепок, и Броди опять дергается от боли, опять матерится сквозь зубы, которые отчаянно стискивают кусок простыни, лишь бы не орать, как баба. Пират опять двигает бедрами, входит на всю длину, и Джейсон бьет ребром кулака по постели так, что отшибает его к чертовой матери, но эта боль кажется ничтожной по сравнению с тем, что творится в области ниже копчика.  
  
— Вот что бывает с непослушными суками, Броди, после этого, ты, блять, дня три ходить не сможешь, еще месяц будешь оглядываться по сторонам и отложишь себе на корочку, что нихуя не надо ходить на мои, сука, мои аванпосты, ты понял, блять? – Пальцы Монтенегро вновь путаются в выгоревших светло-русых волосах, стискивают их, тащат к себе, и Джейсон поднимается на руках, прогибается в пояснице. Ему нихера не удается представить ничего приятного, нет ничего, что можно сопоставить с происходящим так, чтобы боль обернулась удовольствием. Какое-то время Ваас двигается в нем, неспеша, медленно, а после резко выходит, и переворачивает на спину. Броди лелеет мысль о том, что это все, что это конец, но нихуя, шоу продолжалось.  
  
— Я хочу видеть твои глаза, не закрывай их, - зло хрипит Ваас, и Джейсона удивляет то, что он не услышал ни одного матерного слова. Пират приподнимает его, и вновь входит, теперь уже не так больно, но Джейсон все-равно рычит сквозь сомкнутые зубы, кусает себя за кисть руки, и не смеет закрыть глаз. Монтенегро склоняется ниже, прикасается лбом к его лбу, смотрит прямиком в глаза и трахает, грубо, быстро, намереваясь приблизить оргазм как можно быстрее. Джейсон включается в игру, ему это даже начинает нравиться, как-то извращенно, грязно, но интересно, правда, он никогда в этом не признается. Он непроизвольно обнимает пирата за шею, царапает спину, оставляя белые полосы, стонет ему на ухо, пытаясь приблизить оргазм как можно быстрее. Сам обхватывает рукой собственный член, и дрочит быстро и резко, в такт толчкам, он кончает первым, заливая спермой живот. Монтенегро подходит к финишу с протяжным стоном, в котором путаются звуки рычания и хрипа, он заливает Джейсона спермой, которая моментально смешивается с кровью, пачкает. Как же это, блять, мерзко. Ваас удерживает себя от того, чтобы не завалиться на Броди сразу, он выходит из него, отталкивается рукой, и падает рядом. Джейсон вытирает живот куском простыни и игнорирует свирепый взгляд Вааса, а вот нехуй было начинать, когда все знали о последствиях.  
  
— Ты хорошая шлюха, Джесси, очень хорошая, - буднично говорит он, и Броди не успевает увернуться от поцелуя. Ваас целует его в губы поверхностно, сухо и немного деловито, а после закуривает, и кидает пачку на грудь Джейсону, не угощает, а утверждает, и Джейсон тоже закуривает, кашляет. Они сейчас похожи на парочку пидоров из какого-нибудь сладкого сериала для девочек, оба – стандартный набор стереотипов, Джейсон не сдерживает смешка,  
  
— Хули тут смешного? – как бы между делом интересуется пират, переворачивается на бок, приподнимается на локте и выжидательно смотрит на своего пленника, попутно то дергая, то гладя его по волосам,  
  
— Просто это пиздец, вот и смешно, - Джейсон говорит уже без страха, они оба попали на дно, и это вроде как нормально, потому что на деле они оба ебанулись, один со своими претензиями на мировое господство, а другой со своими планами на роль неуловимого мстителя, так что они, вроде как, на одной планке, но этого, конечно же, никто не признает просто так.  
  
— Действительно пиздец, - соглашается Ваас, и тушит окурок о стену, Джейсон следует его примеру, и тут же оказывается скинутым с койки, Джейсон подскакивает на ноги готовый высказать все, что он думает о пизданутом пирате, но тот только показывает на кучу тряпья.  
  
— Надевай свои ебучие шмотки, и вали-ка ты отсюда, а я сделаю вид, что духу твоего здесь не было, но, блять, попадешься мне со своим телефоном еще раз, помяни мое слово, я тебя перевоспитывать не буду, я тебя вздерну на ближайшей пальме, оболью керосином, выпущу в тебя всю обойму, а после скормлю твою прожаренную тушу свиньям, усек, бля? И штаны мне сюда мои дай, - Джейсон небрежно кинул штаны Ваасу и принялся быстро одеваться, забрав со стола свой нож и автомат, перед самым порогом он обернулся через плечо, Монтенегро активно делал вид спящего человека,  
  
— А как же прощальный поцелуй? – Ваас тихо заржал, поднялся на месте и выстрелил, пуля просвистела сантиметрах в тридцати от башки Броди.  
  
— Уебывай, Джейсон, а то я тебя в задницу из дробовика поцелую, - посмеиваясь, прорычал пират, и Джейсон, что было духу свалил за дверь - ему дважды повторять не требовалось.  
  
— Нихуевое бы получилось кино, - бросил Ваас в пустоту и вновь завалился спать, день только начался, для Броди, может быть, и хуево, а для него более чем хорошо.


End file.
